Eighteen
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: In the unexpected-but-turned-to-be-a perfect night, it happened...- My first collab fic with Natsu Hiru Chan!


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

(Andai aku sama Natsu yang punya, cerita HxH akan dirombak total setotal-totalnya demi KuroPika!)

**TITLE :**

EIGHTEEN

(Terima kasih banyak untuk October Lynx yang sudah mengusulkan judul ini^^)

**GENRE :**

Romance, pastinya...

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika! Udah jelas 'kan?

**SUMMARY :**

In the unexpected-but-turned-to-be-a perfect night, it happened...

**WARNING :**

LEMON! OOC! AU! One shot!

**A/N :**

Fic collabku dengan **Natsu Hiru Chan** xD Thanks to whatsapp, _my dear lappy_, dan modem yang baru kuisi pulsanya! Mulai dari plot, sampai penulisan...kami kerjakan berdua! Jadi dosanya bareng ya Natsu Dx

Happy reading!

* * *

Seorang gadis melangkah masuk ke halaman kampus yang luas dengan percaya diri. Hari ini masih terlalu pagi, matahari pun belum nampak, tapi dia—dan sekitar ratusan mahasiswa baru lainnya—harus sudah memulai kegiatan mereka. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga ospek, semua mahasiswa baru yang diterima di Hunter Universiteit diwajibkan untuk mengikutinya.

Rambut pirang lembut gadis itu berkibar tertiup angin pagi yang sesekali terasa begitu menggigit saking dinginnya. Dedaunan berwarna kusam dan kering mulai berjatuhan, menandai awal semester baru di musim gugur tahun ini.

Beberapa orang mahasiswa senior yang mengenakan jas almamater kebanggaan universitas itu segera memanggil semua mahasiswa baru yang berdatangan dengan berbagai ekspresi terlihat di wajah mereka. Ada yang kesal, takut, dan pasrah. Kadangkala suara para senior itu terdengar begitu keras dan mengejutkan, dengan sengaja memulai apa yang mereka sebut dengan 'melatih mental'.

'Sabar,' batin gadis pirang itu, yang bernama Kurapika Clementine, seolah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memprotes apa yang akan terjadi sepanjang hari ini.

Dengan berat hati, gadis beriris safir itu pun ikut berbaris, bersama teman, tepatnya calon teman seangkatannya tersebut. Dilihatnya wajah-wajah gugup dan ragu dari para lulusan baru SMU itu, dan juga wajah galak nan dingin dari para senior, yang diketahui adalah panitia ospek, Hunter Universiteit tahun ini.

Mereka tak menyadari, di balik wajah galak para senior lelaki, ada senyum senang ketika melihat mahasiswi-mahasiswi baru. Mata mereka mulai mencari-cari gadis mana yang bisa menjadi target mereka untuk mulai didekati.

"Hei, siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Leorio pada pemuda tampan berambut hitam di sampingnya.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, menatap datar ke depan. Tak dipedulikannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan—yang menurutnya—aneh dari Leorio itu, juga tatapan kekaguman dari beberapa mahasiswi baru. Kuroro menghela napas pasrah. Dia tak pernah ingin menjadi panitia ospek. Namun paksaan dari teman-temannya, yang mengatakan 'katanya tahun ini banyak mahasiswi yang cantik-cantik' dan kalimat lain yang tidak membuat Kuroro tertarik namun akhirnya dia jengah karena terus dibujuk tanpa henti, akhirnya Kuroro ikut juga. Toh, selain bisa lepas dari kebosanan, mungkin menyenangkan juga, melihat anak-anak itu dikerjai...

Suara bentakan teman seangkatan Kuroro membuat perhatiannya teralih. Temannya itu sedang memarahi seorang gadis pirang yang tak lain adalah Kurapika.

"Rambutmu itu pirang asli atau pirang buatan?!" tanya gadis berambut merah muda berkuncir dua. "Mentang-mentang sudah mau kuliah, kau langsung mewarnai rambutmu!"

'Justru rambutmu yang aneh, mana ada warna seperti itu,' gerutu Kurapika dalam hati. Dia melirik kartu identitas yang tersemat di jas almamater si gadis pink..."Neon Nostrad.'

"Sejak lahir rambutku sudah seperti ini...," jawab Kurapika pelan.

Neon menggerutu, matanya menatap Kurapika dengan tajam. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memarahi gadis itu lagi, entah dengan alasan apa, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Neon dari belakang.

Neon pun menoleh.

"Kuroro? Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" ucapnya, jelas sekali dia merasa terganggu.

"Masih ada mahasiswa lain, kau mau menghabiskan waktu apel ini hanya dengannya saja?" jawab Kuroro datar.

"Baiklah...tapi—"

Neon kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kurapika.

"Untuk gadis genit sepertimu, kau harus dihukum! Buat lima essay dengan tema yang berbeda-beda! Serahkan padaku besok pagi!"

Benar-benar seenaknya. Itulah yg membuat Kurapika harus tinggal lebih lama di kampus sore harinya. Sendirian, dia masih berada di perpustakaan kampus. Suasana begitu hening hingga suara detak jam pun terdengar jelas. Kurapika tenggelam dalam tugasnya, hingga tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka. Refleks, Kurapika terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kuroro Lucifer.

Gadis itu mengernyit. Bukannya dia adalah pria yang sempat menghampiri Neon yang tengah memarahinya tadi pagi? Tatapannya terus tertuju pada pemuda itu, sementara Kuroro sendiri tidak menoleh padanya. Tak mungkin Kuroro tidak melihatnya 'kan? Yah lagipula...sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih ada di perpustakaan ini sebelum dia datang 'kan hanya Kurapika...

Lalu terjadilah hal yang mengejutkan. Tanpa diduga, Kuroro berdiri TEPAT di hadapannya, lalu menatapnya dengan lembut. Ditatap seperti itu, Kurapika jadi merasa tak enak.

"Pulanglah," ucapnya singkat.

Kurapika terkejut. Dengan salah tingkah ia menatap tugas essay-nya. "Eh?! Tapi aku—"

"Tinggalkan semuanya. Pulang sekarang."

Entah apa yang membuat Kurapika mau menurutinya begitu saja. Mungkin karena dia sdah terlalu lelah...dan sebenarnya memang tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut si gadis pink jika dia tidak menyerahkan tugasnya.

Kemudian keesokan harinya, Kurapika kembali berjalan memasuki Hunter Universiteit. Kali ini dia agak tergesa-gesa, karena begitu lelah hingga terlambat bangun. Belum lagi menyiapkan segala sesuatunya yang terlupakan ketika dirinya langsung tertidur semalam.

Kurapika tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Kuroro muncul di hadapannya, mencegatnya di gerbang kampus, memberikan lima essay yang dia tinggalkan di perpustakaan kemarin. Dan hei—essay itu sudah rampung, diketik dengan rapi!

Kuroro...mengerjakan essay itu untuknya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kuroro berbalik pergi. Si Gadis Pirang menatap punggung pemuda itu yang perlahan menghilang, dan mulai jatuh cinta padanya sejak saat itu.

* * *

Penginapan Alois, dua bulan kemudian...

Para mahasiswa—terutama panitia ospek—tengah sibuk merampungkan persiapan acara penutupan yang akan diadakan malam ini. Ya, akhirnya ospek selesai! Dua bulan...cukup lama! Tapi sebentar lagi mereka akan berpesta, dan ditutup dengan peluncuran kembang api yang indah di langit.

Hal itulah, yang Kurapika dengar dari teman-teman barunya. Gadis itu penasaran, bagaimana acara penutupan nanti. Rasanya gembira...tapi juga ada rasa sedih terselip di hatinya. Selepas ini, ia mungkin akan jarang bertemu dengan 'dia' lagi, mengingat mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda.

Kurapika menghela napas panjng. Rasanya ini terlalu bodoh, tapi sepertinya ia ingin terus di-ospek sepanjang tahun, hingga seniornya yang bernama Kuroro itu menamatkan kuliahnya.

Lamunan Kurapika buyar ketika seseorang menarik tangannya. Neon. Ya, gadis pink itu. Siapa sangka akhirnya mereka jadi berteman begini?

"Kurapika, masih kurang orang nih...ikut main ya~" bujuknya.

"Main?" tanya Kurapika tak mengerti.

"Iya, sekarang waktunya acara bebas...teman-temanku yg lain sedang memainkan permainan seru!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kurapika, Neon langsung mengajaknya pergi ke suatu kamar di dalam penginapan yang pintunya dibiarkan setengah terbuka. Kurapika pun pasrah, sebab walaupun dia menolak, apa alasannya? Dan penolakannya belum tentu bisa membuat Neon menyerah, bukan?

Tapi kemudian Kurapika menyesali keputusannya ketika melihat Kuroro ada di kamar itu.

'K-Kuroro! Ah...aku belum siap bertemu dengannya...!' Kurapika menjerit panik di dalam hati. Namun dia berupaya keras menutupi hal itu tanpa menyadari bahwa langkahnya terhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neon heran. "Ayolah, cepat!"

Akhirnya, Kurapika sudah duduk bersama para seniornya. Dia sudah mengenal mereka walau hanya selintas. Leorio, ketua panitia ospek tentu saja, dan...yang seorang lagi? Ah..._the techno freak_, Shalnark.

"Leorio, _Truth or Dare_?" tanya Shalnark dengan bersemangat.

Leorio yang awalnya merasa ragu, tiba-tiba ingin menonjolkan keperkasaannya sbg laki-laki, apalagi ada Neon—gadis yang diam-diam dicintainya sejak tahun pertama. Maka, Leorio memilih yang kedua.

Shalnark membuka satu dari beberapa buah gulungan kertas yang terhampar di atas karpet kamar itu.

"Kata kunci : cium. Leorio, ayo cium Neon selama tiga menit!"

Seketika yang lainnya—terkecuali Kuroro tentu saja—menampakkan respon yang berbeda-beda. Leorio nampak ternganga tak percaya, begitu pula halnya dengan Neon. Terlihat semburat tipis kemerahan di kedua pipi mereka. Kurapika sempat mencuri pandang pada Kuroro yang duduk di hadapannya, membuatnya ikut merona juga. Permainan ini gila!

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa senangnya Leorio, dalam hati dia berjanji akan membelikan software komputer terbaru kepada Shalnark sebagai imbalan. Dalam beberapa detik saja, bibir Leorio SUKSES mendarat di bibir Neon. Semua terdiam. Shalnark pun kehilangan kata-kata hingga dia hanya diam memperhatikan jam yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Yak, selesai!" ucap Shalnark ketika waktu yang telah ditentukan itu tiba.

Tapi ciuman itu tak berhenti. Dan tambah aneh lagi ketika semuanya melihat Neon menahan kepala Leorio agar terus menciumnya.

Kuroro berdehem, membuat keduanya segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"K-kami...," ucap Leorio gugup sambil memandangi teman-temannya lalu kembali menatap Neon. "...terpaksa harus berhenti main sekarang. Sampai nanti."

Lalu pasangan baru itu pun pergi. Ah, tentu sudah bisa ditebak apa yang dilakukan mereka selanjutnya. Tak perlulah kita mengikutinya, mari kembali ke permainan yang masih dilanjutkan.

"Kuroro, kau harus bertelanjang dada!" Shalnark membacakan tantangan selanjutnya. Dia mendengus pelan. "Uh, coba kalau perempuan yang mendapatkan ini..."

"Maksudmu apa?" terdengar suara Kurapika sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sana. Dia terlihat marah, hingga Shalnark hanya bisa meminta maaf walau sambil menahan tawa.

Kuroro menoleh kepada Shalnark. "Kenapa aku?"

Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada gadis pirang di depannya ini, yang sepertinya masih shock, entah karena ciuman LeoNeon tadi, atau atas tantangan Shalnark yang ditujukan untuknya barusan? Entahlah...

Dan muncullah pemikiran jahil di benak Kuroro saat itu. Tanpa ragu dia membuka kausnya, menampakkan dadanya yang bidang dan otot perutnya yang terlatih. Kurapika langsung tersipu melihatnya, dia segera berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kuroro sebenarnya sempat melihat rona di pipinya itu.

Kedua sudut bibir Kuroro terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. "Kita lanjutkan?" tanyanya pada Shalnark.

Shalnark hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Untung saja tempat ini sangat sepi, tidak ada orang kecuali mereka bertiga. Jika ada, pasti akan terjadi kehebohan, karena melihat Kuroro dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada seperti sekarang!

Botol kosong yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka pun diputar...dan rasanya Kurapika ingin menghilang saja dari tempatnya berada sekarang ketika botol itu berhenti berputar dan menunjuk ke arahnya.

"_Dare_," Kuroro tiba-tiba berkata.

Mata Kurapika membelalak. "Hei, aku belum memilih!" protesnya.

"Sejak awal permainan, apakah ada yang memilih '_truth_'? Mayoritas memilih pilihan yang satunya, tak adil kalau kau memilih _'truth'_ sekarang..."

Kurapika merengut. "Baik, cepat katakan apa tantangannya supaya permainan bodoh ini bisa segera diselesaikan!"

Shalnark diam. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bahwa Kuroro ingin sekali menjadi orang yang memberikan tantangan kepada Kurapika.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Sama seperti Leorio tadi, kau harus mencium salah satu dari kami," ia berujar santai, apalagi saat melihat wajah Kurapika tiba-tiba menjadi pucat pasi. Shalnark tentu saja juga terkejut, mendengar pernyataan Kuroro. Walau Kurapika itu cantik, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih! Yaitu Shizuku yang sangat pelupa namun begitu perhatian padanya.

"Tidakk...! Aku tidak mau selingkuh!" protes Shalnark—yang tanpa sadar begitu percaya diri bahwa dialah yang akan dicium Kurapika—sambil segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Suasana hening seketika, dan Kurapika merasa semakin terpojok. Raut wajah bingung dan pipi merona gadis itu membuat Kuroro tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Sudahlah," ucapnya sambil meraih kausnya yang tergeletak di karpet lalu berdiri. "Aku tidak serius kok...Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan tantangan yang lain. Bersihkan _bathtub_ di kamar mandiku."

Mulut Kurapika langsung menganga, sementara di benak Kuroro malah bermunculan berbagai adegan aneh bin mesum yang melibatkan dirinya dan Kurapika, gadis yang membuatnya tertarik sejak pertama kali bertemu...yang menyita perhatiannya selama dua bulan terakhir ini.

Setelah kesadaran Kurapika kembali, dia berkata dengan marah, "Aku bukan pembantumu! Ini 'kan cuma permainan!"

Seharusnya dia mengatakan itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi begitu mengingat resiko disuruh memilih antara mencium dan membersihkan _bathtub_, Kurapika lebih memilih membersihkan. Bagaimana pun ia masih belum siap, untuk mencium pemuda di depannya ini

Akhirnya ia mencoba untuk membela dirinya sedikit, tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Apakah itu termasuk tantangan?" Kurapika bertanya dengan lirih, takut Kuroro akan marah. Dia masih dalam masa orientasi, ingat? Dan jika melawan, mungkin saja akhir masa ospeknya akan menjadi tidak berkesan sama sekali.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kuroro pendek sambil melangkah keluar kamar menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Akhirnya, di sinilah Kurapika sekarang. Membersihkan _bathtub _di kamar mandi Kuroro. Padahal _bathtub _itu bersih.

'Sudahlah Kurapika, tak usah gunakan logikamu kali ini! Cepat selesaikan, dan hadiri pestanya!'

Tak berapa lama, Kurapika selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Refleks, Kuroro yang tengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidur meliriknya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat penampilan Kurapika sekarang.

Gadis itu memakai kaus berwarna kuning, dan basah. Mencetak lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas. Beserta celana panjang yang tergulung hingga lutut, menampakkan betisnya yang ramping dan mulus. Sedikit keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya, membuat penampilan Kurapika semakin menggoda di mata Kuroro. Astaga, tanpa sadar Kuroro menelan ludahnya, melihat Kurapika seperti itu.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Kurapika. "Aku mau ke—"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kuroro sudah berdiri di dekatnya...memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Sorot mata pemuda itu terlihat berbeda.

Ketika Kuroro semakin mendekat, hingga tatapan mata Kurapika tepat berada di depan dada bidang pemuda itu, Kurapika menjadi seolah kesulitan untuk berkata-kata.

"Kuroro, apa—mmph?!" baru saja gadis itu hendak protes, Kuroro langsung saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kurapika, dan menekan kepala gadis itu hingga punggungnya bersandar di dinding.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak terkejut. Sensasi di bibirnya, dan aroma tubuh Kuroro yang begitu membius alam bawah sadarnya, membuat rasa terkejut Kurapika hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Perlahan Kurapika memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan Kuroro. Bibirnya pun otomatis terbuka ketika Kuroro menjilati pertengahan bibir itu.

Jika saat itu Kurapika membuka matanya, ia pasti bisa melihat seringai tipis di wajah tampan Kuroro. Kuroro melumat bibir Kurapika dengan penuh gairah. Bibir gadis itu terasa begitu manis, dan ranum. Kuroro percaya, bahwa dialah orang pertama yang berhasil menyentuh bibir mungil itu. Tangan kekarnya lalu terangkat, menyentuh sekilas bagian dada Kurapika yang masih terlapisi kaus basah.

"Ngghh...!" erang Kurapika di dalam mulut Kuroro. Refleks tangan gadis itu memeluk punggung Kuroro.

Menyadari tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang, Kuroro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Kurapika lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Tak lama kemudian tubuh gadis itu terhempas ke atas tempat tidur. Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya...menatap wajah malaikat cantik yang kini merona.

Dengan bertumpu pada sebelah tangan, Kuroro membuka kaus yang dikenakan Kurapika.

Dilemparkannya kaus itu asal, menyisakan bra hijau sederhana, tak berenda, namun dengan pita kecil di bagian tengahnya. Kuroro menjilat belahan dada Kurapika...secara perlahan, membuat gadis itu meringis nikmat.

"Ku-Kuroro...," bisik Kurapika sambil membelai rambut hitam milik pemuda tampan yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Desahan Kurapika semakin meningkatkan gairah Kuroro, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya...menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kurapika.

"Apakah...kau pun menginginkannya...?" Kuroro berbisik dengan napas memburu. Dengan lembut jemarinya memasuki bra Kurapika, menekan-nekan puting yang sudah mengeras.

Kaki Kurapika menggeliat, menahan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Kuroro. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya, namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Akhirnya ia pun menjawab, dengan langsung menarik kepala Kuroro, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jemari Kuroro pun tanpa ragu berbuat lebih, memilin puting Kurapika sambil sesekali menarik-nariknya perlahan, membuat Kurapika tak sanggup menahan desahan nikmat yang dikeluarkannya di dalam mulut Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum di antara ciumannya. Ia meninggalkan bibir ranum itu, menyusuri leher Kurapika dengan lidah lalu berhenti sejenak di antara leher dan bahu...membuat _kissmark_ di sana. Tanda kepemilikannya yang pertama.

"Ahh...!" desah Kurapika kesakitan.

Tangan Kuroro menyusup ke punggung gadis itu, membuka kaitan bra dan melemparkannya. Sang Lucifer menatap pemandangan yang menggairahkan di hadapannya. Seorang gadis cantik, yang dia cintai, berada dalam kondisi setengah telanjang. Matanya yang berwarna gelap langsung tertuju pada kedua dada Kurapika yang padat walau ukurannya tak begitu besar. Dan jangan lupa...puting yang sudah mengeras itu.

Bibir Kuroro mendekat, menjilati sekitar puting Kurapika dengan gerakan memutar, untuk kemudian melahap tonjolan itu. Lidah dan giginya memainkan puting Kurapika, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan dada bagian kanan Kurapika. Dipilinnya bulatan kecil itu dengan gemas, menimbulkan sensasi panas dari gadis yang menggeliat keenakan di bawahnya ini.

Belaian tangan Kurapika di punggung Kuroro seketika berubah menjadi cengkeraman.

"Ngghh...ohh..."

'Apa ini? Rasanya aneh sekali...seperti melayang...begitu nikmat..."

Tanpa sadar Kurapika menggerakkan sebelah kakinya, dan terkejut ketika lututnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras.

Kuroro sendiri juga tersentak, begitu merasakan sentuhan tiba-tiba pada kejantanannya yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras. Entah karena ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, atau malah sudah tak tahan, pemuda itu lalu berdiri, dan membuka kausnya, melemparnya sembarangan ke pojok kamar. Ia kembali merangkak di atas Kurapika, menyentuh area-area sensitif di bagian atas tubuh gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mulai dari dahi, kelopak mata, liang telinga, sudut bibir, dan kembali pada bibir gadis itu (lagi). Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika, ia lalu terus ke bawah, hingga sampai ke pusar gadis itu.

Napas Kurapika tertahan ketika Kuroro semakin bergerak mundur...hingga kemudian melepaskan celananya dan menciumi bagian luar kewanitaannya. Dia memejamkan mata birunya kuat-kuat ketika Kuroro membuka belahan vagina itu. Wajahnya merah padam.

'Ah...hentikan! Aku malu!'

Kuroro hanya tersenyum melihat reaksinya, dia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meremas dada kiri Kurapika seolah berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar, hingga kemudian Kuroro mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati belahan vagina itu yang sudah basah.

"Ngg...!" desah Kurapika agak keras ketika lidah Kuroro menyentuh klitorisnya. Mengerti hal ini, Kuroro tersenyum dan menghisap biji kecil itu.

"Ah...! Ah...! Ngh...," Kurapika mendesah lagi dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Kuroro pun memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang kewanitaan Kurapika yang hangat dan sempit.

Tangan gadis itu mencengkram keras rambut hitam Kuroro. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Kurapika terus menggeliat, menikmati permainan jari besar Kuroro di liang kesuciannya.

Kuroro segera bertindak ketika cairan kental keluar dari sana bersamaan dengan bagian otot sensitif Kurapika yang mengejang. Jarinya segera dikeluarkan, dan Kuroro menyambut cairan itu dengan lidahnya...menghisapnya sampai habis.

Kurapika terengah-engah karena orgasme pertamanya, sementara Kuroro melipat kedua lutut Kurapika, mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah menjadi begitu keras, dengan ujungnya yang sedikit mengkilat karena cairan bening yang sudah mulai keluar, ke vagina Kurapika.

Kurapika menunduk dan terkejut melihat benda milik Kuroro. Sebesar dan...sepanjang itu?! Kurapika menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Ngg...cukupkah...?" tanyanya pelan.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, tak mempedulikan pertanyaan gadis cantik itu. Perlahan, ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Kurapika. Baru sedikit saja, sukses menimbulkan pekikan keras dari Kurapika.

"KYAAAAAHHH!"

"Shh...tenang...," ucap Kuroro sambil melumat bibir gadis itu untuk meredam suaranya, sambil tangannya bergerak liar di kedua dada Kurapika, memilin kedua putingnya.

Setelah Kurapika mulai tenang, Kuroro pun menggerakkan penisnya perlahan. Desahan si gadis terdengar lagi, membuat Kuroro mnginginkan lebih. Dia melepaskan ciumannya, memegamgi pinggul ramping Kurapika dan mengeluarkan separuh dari penisnya. Kurapika mengernyit, merasa heran dan diam-diam protes karena kekosongan yang tiba-tiba di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kuroro menyeringai, dengan sekali hentakan dia menghantamkan seluruh penisnya ke vagina Kurapika.

Teriakan Kurapika pun terdengar begitu keras, air mata menetes dari kedua sudut matanya. Cairan merah segar keluar melalui sela-sela lubang vaginanya yang dipenuhi oleh kejantanan Kuroro, menandakan bahwa selaput daranya sobek, yang artinya kesuciannya telah hilang. Gadis itu mencengkram bahu Kuroro dengan begitu keras, menahan sakit yang bercampur nikmat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kita bisa berhenti...," tanya Kuroro khawatir sambil menghapus air mata Kurapika.

Tapi Kurapika segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, teruskan...," jawabnya.

Lama-kelamaan, rasa sakit itu pun menghilang. Kuroro menggerakkan penisnya lebih cepat lagi, hingga dada Kurapika berguncang. Tanpa sadar Kurapika meremas dadanya sendiri sambil mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Melihat hal itu, keinginan akan tubuh Kurapika pun semakin bergejolak dalam diri Kuroro. Pria itu semakin mempercepat ritme maju-mundurnya. Ditepisnya salah satu tangan Kurapika, dan meremas dadanya yang bebas itu, sementara tangan satunya menjadi tumpuan. Kuroro pun tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan, begitu merasakan dinding vagina Kurapika begitu mengapit kejantanannya, seolah sedang memijatnya dengan lembut namun begitu intens.

"Ohhh..." Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati permainan cinta mereka.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kurapika mengeluarkan klimaksnya hingga lemas, namun Kuroro belum keluar sekalipun.

"Ahh...! Kuroro!" seru Kurapika ketika kecepatan penis Kuroro di vaginanya semakin menggila.

"Ughh...," Kuroro mengerang ketika spermanya memenuhi rahim Kurapika. Peristiwa ini terjadi begitu mendadak, hingga tak ada waktu untuk menyiapkan pengaman.

Kuroro memeluk erat Kurapika, tubuh telanjang mereka saling menempel.

Kurapika bisa merasakan rahimnya basah, serta hangat. Dibalasnya pelukan Kuroro tak kalah eratnya. Perasaan ini...begitu menakjubkan! Inikah yang dinamakan surga dunia?

Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kuroro. Kaki mereka saling mengapit, dengan kemaluan yang masih saling berhubungan. Kini pria tampan itu telah menjadi miliknya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kurapika menciumi dada bidang Kuroro bahkan menjilat puting pemuda itu sekilas, hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di benaknya,

Mereka bercinta tanpa pengaman...Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi?

"Tenanglah...jangan khawatirkan apapun," bisik Kuroro seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kurapika. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu..." ia menciumi wajah gadis yang telah ia renggut keperawanannya dan yang telah menerima keperjakaannya.

Kurapika memeluk Kuroro semakin erat.

"Kau berjanji?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya," jawab Kuroro seraya mengecup singkat dahi Kurapika.

Pemuda itu berbaring di samping Kurapika tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ngg...Kuroro...," Kurapika bicara lagi.

"Ya?" jawab Kuroro lembut.

"Kau belum...mengeluarkannya..."

Kuroro terdiam sesaat, merasa bingung atas ucapan Kurapika. Tapi kemudian dia mengerti. "Biarkan saja...siapa bilang kegiatan kita sudah berakhir?"

Seketika wajah Kurapika langsung merona merah. Entah hanya karena perasaannya, atau karena kejantanan Kuroro yang 'membesar' kembali di dalam liangnya. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kuroro, seraya meremas punggung Kuroro dengan keras.

"Kuroro... Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Ya, katakan saja..." Kuroro menjawab, seraya mencium lembut puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Kau 'kan sudah merasakan milikku. Mm... Bolehkah aku pun merasakan milikmu?" Kurapika bertanya, seraya semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kuroro, menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Permintaan Kurapika membuat Kuroro terdiam karena kaget. Tapi tentu saja permintaan itu tak boleh dilewatkan!

Kuroro mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Kurapika lalu berbaring telentang. Kurapika merona melihat pemandangan itu.

Gadis itu mengambil posisi duduk, di hadapan 'benda' Kuroro yang diinginkannya, menatap 'benda' yang sudah menegang dengan gagahnya itu. Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya, tangannya terulur memegangi kejantanan Kuroro. Sementara sang pemilik meremas seprai tempat tidurnya.

Entah muncul keberanian dari mana, Kurapika menunduk dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Mungkin karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan ukuran keperkasaan Kuroro yang besar dan panjang, gadis itu sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

Kuroro segera membelai rambut pirang Kurapika dengan lembut.

"Pelan-pelan saja..." ucapnya.

Kurapika melepaskan kejantanan Kuroro dari mulut dan tangannya, mengatur napasnya, lalu kembali memegang benda itu. Dijilatnya terlebih dahulu daerah di sekitar kejantanan itu, hingga lidahnya sampai ke ujung kemaluan Kuroro. Digerakkannya lidahnya dengan lincah di atas kepala penis Kuroro yang sangat lembut. Ah...ada rasa yang lain...namun terasa begitu nikmat di indera pengecapan Kurapika.

Ingin melihat pemandangan indah itu lebih jelas, Kuroro menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga agak bersandar di kepala tempat tidur itu. Ia mengerang pelan ketika Kurapika menghisap kepala penisnya itu hingga akhirnya hampir seluruhnya masuk ke mulut gadis itu.

"Ummm..." Kurapika terus mengulum kejantanan Kuroro dengan penuh kenikmatan. Benda itu terasa berdenyut, merangsang Kurapika untuk memperlakukannya lebih. Tangan gadis itu mulai nakal, memainkan testis Kuroro bahkan dia pun menghisapnya.

Dada Kuroro bergerak naik-turun karena perlakuan Kurapika yang membuatnya kembali berada di puncak gairah. Melihat payudara kencang Kurapika yang menggantung, Kuroro tak tinggal diam. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meremas-remasnya, memainkan putingnya.

"Mmh...ngg...," desah Kurapika dengan mulut yang penuh. Ia pun menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Kuroro menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menjamah vagina Kurapika yang sudah basah kembali.

Saking nikmatnya, Kurapika bahkan tidak sadar, ketika ia sedikit menggigit ujung kejantanan Kuroro. Hal itu sukses menimbulkan teriakan tertahan dari Kuroro. Napasnya memburu. Keringat pun bercucuran di keningnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, pria itu lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Kurapika, seolah memberi instruksi agar gadis itu berhenti. Terlambat. Cairannya pun menyembur keluar, dan terminun oleh Kurapika. Kuroro pun terhempas di tempat tidur, menetralkan nafasnya. Kurapika sendiri lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah oleh cairan Kuroro, lalu duduk terhempas ke belakang.

'Rasa yang aneh...tapi begitu nikmat,' batin gadis itu.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang tengah menjilat sperma yang tersisa di bibirnya. Ia segera menarik Kurapika ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumi wajah gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..." tanpa sadar keduanya mengatakan kalimat itu secara bersamaan.

Lama mereka terdiam, dan saling bertatapan, Kuroro pun kembali memeluk tubuh itu, dan menghirup aroma vanila Kurapika yang wangi.

"Mulai malam ini...kau adalah kekasihku...milikku," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Lidahnya menelusuri daun telinga Kurapika, mengulumnya pelan. Ketika Kuroro menghentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah Kurapika...

'Oh, tidak...'

Raut wajah kekasihnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Kuroro.

'Kalau begini caranya, aku bisa tergoda untuk bercinta dengannya beberapa kali lagi,' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Tapi sebelum itu...aku akan membiarkannya beristirahat sebentar.'

Kuroro merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya, membuat Kurapika merasakan kantuk. Melihat gadisnya mulai terlelap, Kuroro mengulurkan sebelah tangannya lalu meraih gagang telepon yg ada di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Resepsionis? Tolong bawakan beberapa kondom ke kamar nomor 17..."

Dan benar saja. Dalam waktu setengah jam kemudian, Kurapika kembali terbangun karena Kuroro kembali ingin menyetubuhinya. Kurapika kembali merasakan keperkasaan kekasihnya. Dia meneteskan air mata bahagia ketika Kuroro mengulangi pernyataan cintanya, bersamaan dengan suara meriah kembang api di luar sana dan suara sorak sorai para mahasiswa.

* * *

Kurapika membuka matanya perlahan. Hari sudah pagi...ia menoleh, tak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Ketika mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi, dia segera mengetahui bahwa Kuroro ada di sana.

Kurapika mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit terasa sakit...

Dengan bertelanjang bulat, Kurapika turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi, mendapati Kuroro tengah berdiri di sana, membiarkan air shower memghujani tubuh kekarnya.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, Kuroro langsung menoleh. Betapa senangnya dia melihat Kurapika ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan nyeri di selangkangannya. Ia akan langsung terjatuh jika Kuroro tidak segera memeluknya. Semalaman mereka bercinta selama beberapa kali...wajar saja jika Kurapika sekarang seperti ini.

"Hati-hati," kata Kuroro perhatian. "Ayo...aku akan memandikanmu."

Kuroro membelai selangkangan Kurapika yang lengket oleh cairan mereka berdua, lalu mulai membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sesekali Kurapika mendesah ketika Kuroro sengaja menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Apakah benar semalam adalah yang terakhir? Tentu saja tidak. Suara-suara penuh gairah dan kenikmatan milik keduanya kembali terdengar dari sana.

* * *

Shalnark dan Leorio langsung tersipu ketika mlihat Kuroro yang datang bersama Kurapika. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mendengar jeritan Kurapika yang smpat terdengar dari kamar Kuroro?

"P-pagi..." sapa Shalnark, agak kikuk. Mata bulatnya lalu tertuju pada Kurapika, yang kini menatap ke arah lain. "Kenapa semalam kalian tidak ikut pesta penutupan?" tanyanya, pura-pura tak tahu. Seketika dua insan itu tersentak kaget.

Tapi bukan Kuroro Lucifer namanya jika tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya, sementara wajah cantik Kurapika sudah terlihat begitu merah saking malunya.

"Aku rasa aku dan Kurapika tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu," ucap Kuroro dingin.

Shalnark langsung tak berani bicara lagi. Dia mengikuti teman-temannya naik ke dalam bis yang akan membawa mereka semua pulang kembali.

* * *

Kuroro dan Kurapika sengaja duduk bersebelahan. Tangan mereka saling mengait satu sama lain, memberikan sensasi hangat. Beberapa mahasiswa melirik mereka, dan saling berbisik dengan pipi merona. Yah, tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa pasangan baru itu terlihat begitu cocok.

Kuroro menarik kepala Kurapika agar bersandar di bahunya. Gadis itu hanya menurut, memejamkan matanya di bahu Sang Lucifer. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika merasakan Kuroro mengecup puncak kepalanya.

'Mungkin setelah ini segalanya akan menjadi lebih indah...,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

Namun apa yang selanjutnya dibisikkan Kuroro mengganggu suasana itu,

"Semalam kau sangat menakjubkan...aku tak sabar menunggu saatnya aku bisa menikmati tubuhmu lagi."

Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa ngilu karena 'disiksa' habis-habisan, dan Kuroro sudah menginginkannya lagi?!

Mata Kurapika terbelalak, dan Kuroro diam-diam menjilat sekilas leher gadis itu namun kemudian bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Ah...benar sekali, segalanya akan menjadi lebih indah!

THE END

* * *

A/N :

Gyaaaa...! *blushing habis-habisan, ngumpet di kolong tempat tidur sambil membungkus diri dengan selimut tebal*

Akhirnya aku melakukannya...! Publish fic ini di akun-ku sendiri! NOOOOOO...! Dx

Semoga ga ada apa-apa deh... *sigh*

Review please...^^

**Salam KuroPika,**

**Natsu Hiru Chan & whitypearl**


End file.
